S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 19
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training is a group combat event between Alliances of Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your Alliance has what it takes to be an Elite fighting force. Details To be successful and be a top ranker, in this mission you must join your Alliance and battle rival Agents. If you challenge the opposing Alliances and beat them, you will gain Valor! *Face other Alliances and rank yourself for exclusive rewards! *Collect and exchange your ISO-8 shards for Cards! Get your shards by participating in Training Sessions! *Set your Protection Wall up to save your Valor pts! Prepare now for the Training! *Raise your grade and get rewards from your instructors! Accumulate Valor to get Rewards! *Battle alongside your Alliance for Valor, aim for Individual Rewards as well as Alliance Rewards! New Features= Legendary Cosmic Cube *L Cosmic Cubes are now available as rewards if you finish with a personal ranking in the top ten. You'll be a able to choose your alignment after the event ends. If you don't select your alignment before the reward period ends, you'll have a random alignment sent to your Present List. Class Ultimate Tickets Added *Class Ultimate tickets are now available as rewards. They have a higher drop rate on Legendary and U Rare cards, depending on the one you get. Please refer to the Guide once the event is underway for more details. Auto Revenge *We have added a new feature, Auto Revenge. Turn it on and you'll be able to automatically return attacks against players that attack you. Each attack you return will cost you one power pack, regardless of your attack power. You need power packs to use this feature. New Superpowers *There are new superpowers. Get them in the superpower processor and use them to crush your rivals! Power Tickets in Sets *Power ticket sets in the Store have been changed. |-| Other Features= How to get valor *1. Attack the Core **When there are no opposing players you can defeat, attack the core to get valor. *2. Coming Out on Top in the Training Session **Win a training session by gaining more valor than the opposing alliance. By winning, you'll double the amount of valor your alliance accumulated in the session, along with a +1500 valor bonus. Training Session Rules *1. You do not earn silver when victorious in a training session battle. *2. If you beat another agent in a training session battle, you will lower their alliance's session valor by 20% of the valor you earned in that battle. **This only happens if the agent you attack has at least 1 valor. **You can't make their alliance's valor go below zero. *3. If you have purchased protection walls, they will be set as soon as the training session begins. *4. You cannot attack an opponent who has lost 100 times in a session until two other agents in the opposing alliance have been defeated 100 times. This limitation resets once three agents from the opposing team have been defeated 100 times. Alliances with three or less agents will be reset once all members have been defeated 100 times. Instructor System *1. In this training event, instructors will appear and grade your battles. *2. Accumulate more valor to raise your grade. *3. There are nine different grades you can get from an instructor (C-, C, C+, B-, B, B+, A-, A, A+). Each time you move up a grade you will receive a reward! *4. Once you reach A+, the next instructor will appear (even if you are in mid-session with another alliance.) *5. If you obtain more than the required valor to move on to the next grade/instructor in a training session, the points left over will be carried over to the next grade/instructor. *6. After a session is over, your grade will not be reset. It will carry over throughout the training event. *7. Even if you lose a battle, your grade will not be lowered. About ISO-8 Shards *1. Join Training and Battle! **After a training session, you'll get ISO-8 shards according to your rank within the session. You'll also get one bonus ISO-8 shard for every 2,000 valor you obtained in the session as well as 1 bonus ISO-8 shards for every 50,000 valor your alliance obtained. Those ISO-8 shards will also count toward S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds prestige bonuses. **From the 10th S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training onward, you'll get three shards if your alliance obtains a least 10,000 valor in a session and another three if they obtain at least 20,000 valor. **You must collect one valor or higher to receive ISO-8 shards. *2. Share ISO-8 Shards With Your Alliance **Each player can split and share ISO-8 shards with other alliance members. The player may share as many ISO-8 shards as he/she has gained during training sessions. Players will gain two extra shards each time they share. **Players can only share with each alliance member three times per day. **Any shared details will be reset at 6:00 AM (ET) daily. Defensive Lines and Substitutions *During sessions, you can switch cards in your defensive line under either of these conditions: **A card in your defensive line is destroyed. **There are fewer than five cards in your defensive line. *Each player can make one substitution. This restriction resets when critical destruction mode resets. *If all of the cards in your defensive line are destroyed, they can't be switched until critical destruction mode resets. *You cannot damage defensive lines unless you attack with a deck that uses at least 10% of your attack power. Alliance Positions *In S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training, starting with the Alliance Leader, positions can be assigned to Agents within the Alliance. Listed below are the details about the positions. **Only Alliance Leaders can assign positions to other Alliance members. *1. Alliance Leader **Raises Deck ATK & DEF by 10% **20% extra bonus Valor will be rewarded when defeating any Alliance Leaders in Training Sessions. *2. Vice-Leader **Raises Deck ATK & DEF by 5%. **10% extra bonus Valor will be rewarded when defeating any Vice-Leaders in Training Sessions *3. Offense Leader **Raises Deck ATK by 10%. **10% extra bonus Valor will be rewarded when defeating any Offense Leaders in Training Sessions. *4. Defense Leader **Raises Deck DEF by 10%. **10% extra bonus Valor will be rewarded when defeating any Defense Leaders in Training Sessions. Also, if a Defense Leader has been set before the start of Training, opposing Alliances will have to defeat the Defense Leader before they can attack other Agents in the Alliance. Have your Defense Leader ready before the S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Event! About Trainer Power Packs *Trainer power packs can only be used during Training events. Please note that once ranking calculations start, all trainer power packs will disappear. About Rankings *When a player leaves their Alliance after the rankings have been fixed, the Alliance name that appears in the Rankings will be their previous Alliance name. Limitations on Alliance Rewards *The higher the Rank your Alliance is, the more Valor is needed by members to receive the reward. *If you do not have the requisite Valor to receive the reward that your Alliance ranked for, you will receive a reward according to the amount of Valor you gained. Prestige Bonus *Your S.H.I.E.L.D. rank from Proving Grounds nets you bonus ISO-8 shards. Below is listed how many bonus shards each S.H.I.E.L.D. rank gets. **If you end up getting 34.4 ISO-8 shards, this will be rounded down to 34 ISO-8 shards. 34.5 ISO-8 shards will be rounded up to 35 ISO-8 shards. **Prestige bonuses are subject to change and constantly fluid. 24. Field Operations Commander *58% Bonus 23. Tactical Commander *56% Bonus 22. Strike Team Commander *54% Bonus 21. Agent Commander *52% Bonus 20. Strategic Director *50% Bonus 19. Operational Director *40% Bonus 18. Regional Director *30% Bonus 17. Assistant Director *28% Bonus 16. Tactical Officer *26% Bonus 15. Special Officer *24% Bonus 14. Divisional Officer *22% Bonus 13. Operations Officer *20% Bonus 12. Strike Team Officer *18% Bonus 11. Elite Field Agent *16% Bonus 10. Tactical Agent *14% Bonus 9. Field Operations Agent *12% Bonus 8. Specialist Agent *11% Bonus 7. Field Agent *10% Bonus 6. Tactical Operations technician *9% Bonus 5. Lead Technician *8% Bonus 4. Combat Operations Technician *7% Bonus 3. Technician-Specialist *6% Bonus 2. Technician *5% Bonus 1. Cadet Technician *No Bonus Defense Leader Ability *Defense leaders have an ability they can only use once per session (this can only be used once per alliance, regardless of how many defense leaders there are.) *While the ability is active, opposing agents can only attack a defense leader. *The ability lasts until a defense leader has been defeated. **Other abilities can't be used while this one is active. **Provisional alliances don't have defense leaders. Offense Leader Ability *Offense leaders have an ability they can use once per session (this can only be used once per alliance, regardless of how many offense leaders there are.) *While the ability is active, whenever any alliance member attacks an opposing agent, they deal double damage to the opposing agent's defense power. The ability lasts five minutes. **Provisional alliances don't have offense leaders. Defense Power *On the main session screen, opposing agents are highlighted based on how much defense power they have left. **70% or more: no color **50% - 69%: green **30% - 49%: yellow **0% - 29%: red *The icon and defense power of rival agents will be highlighted when your alliance's offense leader ability is active. About Push Notifications *By editing your Push Notification settings, you can now be notified when an alliance member makes a reservation for the next training session. Combos *You can build your combo meter by attacking the same opponent repeatedly. Increase your combo to receive bonus valor. Your combo is broken when your opponent uses a recovery item. The agent with the highest combo during a session will get three bonus ISO-8 shards after the session ends. ATK High Score *You can view your ATK high score by participating in Enforcement Training and attacking an opponent. The ATK High Score screen records your highest ATK in Enforcement Training. Check out the abilities, deck, and bonus effects you used to reach your high score. Vice Leader Ability *The vice-leader ability can only be activated once per session per alliance. **Effect: ***All players on the opposing alliance have to attack the vice-leader who activates the ability for its duration. ***This ability lasts for three minutes. *Provisional alliances cannot use this ability as vice-leader positions cannot be assigned. Enforcements Assignments *Enforcement assignments have daily objectives to fulfill. Completing all of the assignments in a batch will yield a featured reward. Assignments change at 5:00 am daily. Assignments will be cycled regardless of whether they have been completed or not. *Rewards from completed assignments will be sent to your Present List after a session has ended. Training Quiz *You can take a training quiz up to two times during the 30-minute period after a session ends. Each time you take a quiz, you can recover 50 attack/defense power. Helicarriers *Helicarriers are mobile aircraft carriers which serve as field headquarters for alliances. When helicarrier abilities activate, it's easier to proceed through Enforcement Training. *Each alliance has one helicarrier. To activate its abilities, members use ISO-8 shards on the Helicarrier screen. *Activated helicarrier abilities work on all alliance members for the duration of this Enforcement Training. They do not carry over to the next one. Critical Hit Mode *Critical hit mode might activate when you are victorious over opponents in battle. When activated, your next attack against an opponent in the same session will yield 50% more valor. *Critical hit mode does not carry over between sessions. *Critical hit more will not activate by attacking core. There is also no bonus for attacking core while in critical hit more. Defensive Lines *A defensive line has taken the place of protection walls. Each member of your alliance can set their strongest defense card to join it. *The HP of cards in your defensive line is 1/1,000 of their DEF. *For the first session, your defensive line will be set automatically. *For other sessions, the strongest defense card of whoever entered the session is automatically set in the defensive line. Your alliance will have to fill out the other slots manually. *The Wallbuster Attack superpower is effective against defensive lines. *Cards in defensive lines can't be attacked directly. Successful Defense Valor *If an opponent attacks you and fails, you can get valor equivalent to half the AP they used. Claim the valor from all your successful defenses so far during a session by tapping the Pick Up Successful Defense Valor button. At the end of the session, any unclaimed valor will be added to your total automatically. Critical Destruction Mode *If you destroy your rival's defensive line before they destroy yours, critical destruction mode will activate for three minutes. While it is active, critical hit mode will activate whenever you attack a rival. *Critical destruction mode resets when either three minutes pass or your defensive line is destroyed. *When critical destruction mode resets, your rival's defensive line will return to the state it was in when the session started. Destroy it again before they destroy yours to activate critical destruction mode again. New Cards Introduced *[Beast|[Instincts Beast]] *[Disorder Moonstone|[Attachment Disorder Moonstone]] *[Nick Fury|[Commando Nick Fury]] *[Vision|[A.I. Vision]] Rewards Personal= Personal Ranking Rewards |- |1-10 |[Beast|[Instincts Beast]] (U Rare) x2 20 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 Event Card Boost (Extreme) x1 |- |11-150 |[Beast|[Instincts Beast]] (U Rare) x1 15 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 Event Card Boost (Extreme) x1 |- |151-350 |[Disorder Moonstone|[Attachment Disorder Moonstone]] (SS Rare) x2 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 300,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 Event Card Boost (Extreme) x1 |- |351-2750 |[Disorder Moonstone|[Attachment Disorder Moonstone]] (SS Rare) x1 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 Event Card Boost (Major) x1 |- |2751-7000 |[Nick Fury|[Commando Nick Fury]] (S Rare) x2 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 Event Card Boost (Minor) x1 |- |7001-17000 |[Nick Fury|[Commando Nick Fury]] (S Rare) x2 3 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 Event Card Boost (Minor) x1 |- |17001-35000 |[Nick Fury|[Commando Nick Fury]] (S Rare) x1 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 |- |35001-60000 |[Vision|[A.I. Vision]] (Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 |- |60001-90000 |[Vision|[A.I. Vision]] (Rare) x2 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 |- |90001-400000 |[Vision|[A.I. Vision]] (Rare) x1 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 |- |400001-1000000 |50,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 |- |} |-| Alliance= Alliance Ranking Reward |- | 1 - 5 Min Alliance Contribution of 450,000. |[Beast|[Instincts Beast]] (U Rare) x1 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |- | 6-10 Min Alliance Contribution of 250,000. |[Disorder Moonstone|[Attachment Disorder Moonstone]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |- | 11-50 Min Alliance Contribution of 200,000. |[Disorder Moonstone|[Attachment Disorder Moonstone]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |- | 51-150 Min Alliance Contribution of 100,000. |[Disorder Moonstone|[Attachment Disorder Moonstone]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |- | 151-750 Min Alliance Contribution of 10,000. |[Nick Fury|[Commando Nick Fury]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |- | 751-2,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 5,000. |[Nick Fury|[Commando Nick Fury]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 |- | 2,501-4,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 1,000. |[Nick Fury|[Commando Nick Fury]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 |- | 4,501-8,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Vision|[A.I. Vision]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 |- | 8,001-13,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Vision|[A.I. Vision]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 |- | 13,001-50,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Vision|[A.I. Vision]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 |- | 50,001-200,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 |- |} |-| Instructor Grading & Rewards Cyclops= |-| Wolverine= |-| Magneto= Enforcement Assignments You have one day to complete each assignment. After that day ends, the assignment cant be completed. Finish all the assignments in a batch to receive an [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]]. Each Batch is only limited to one day. You cannot get the reward of a batch that has already ended. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= White ISO-8 Shard Processors 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| Direct= |-| *Once you get each featured card from each processor (Rare, S Rare, SS Rare,) you can switch to the Direct ISO-8 exchange.